The present disclosure relates to a medical signal processing apparatus and a medical observation system including the medical signal processing apparatus.
In the field of medicine, a medical observation system that images a subject such as the inside of a living body using an imaging element to observe the subject has been known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-225851, for example).
The medical observation system (an electronic endoscope system) described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-225851 includes an electronic endoscope imaging the inside of a living body, a processor processing an imaging signal (an image signal) from the electronic endoscope, and a monitor displaying an image for observation based on a video signal processed by the processor.
The processor employs a field programmable gate array (FPGA) that reads configuration data stored in a read only memory (ROM) or the like in advance to construct a functional block (a logic circuit) that executes image processing.
In the medical observation system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-225851, when an abnormality occurs in image data processed by the functional block (when an abnormality occurs in the functional bock), the configuration data is read from the ROM again and the entire FPGA is reconstructed.